Seahorses
by Anne Luzra Agupssos
Summary: 25 years later they meet again. Are two decades enough to forget and forgive your soul mate? What happens when our two seahorses find themselves in a sea of doubts and lies? AnastasiaXChristian


**SEAHORSES**

 **Disclaimer:** FSG Trilogy isn't mine and this idea surge from the film "La vida inmoral de la pareja ideal". This is a fanfiction and it won't follow the original story.

 _Cursive_ : inner thinking.

Two scenes per chapter (Past and Present).

oOo

 _ **Act I**_

oOo

"Just 10 questions and we won't question us anything else. We'll discover each other with time." And just like that it was decided.

"One! My name is Anastasia. My mother didn't know that the princess was killed when she was a child and when she found that she started to called me Ana."

"My name is Christian Trevelyan-Grey. I don't remember my first name before being adopted."

"Mine was Anastasia Rose Lambert but then my dad, adopted me. The biological one died the same day I was born."

"Two! I never knew my father but before my mom, Grace, came into my life, I lived with my sister Mia, the crack whore and her pimp."

"I don't like going to church. I hate that bad people can confess their acts and be forgiven."

"I don't believe in God or luck, we are living in hell trying to find a place to call paradise."

"I am 18 years old" I shouted.

"I'm almost in the age of consent"

"How old are you?"

"Five! I'm 15 years old!"

"That was 4!"

"No. You asked me how old"

"Five! My family is constituted by my mom, Grace, my dad, Carrick, and two siblings, Elliot and Mia."

"I live with my dad Ray. Mom is in her 4th current marriage in Nevada."

Silence and still we have many things to say to the other.

"Seven! I am a virgin" She said in a quiet voice.

"Six! I never had a girlfriend" and before she can say anything I say again I shouted. "Seven! But I'm not a virgin, I like to fuck… hard; even with my Hahephobia."

"Sex is not the same as love. Seven! I hate people who aren't loyal. You can be loyal even when you are unfaithful." She told me with a playful smile in her lips.

"Eight! I believe in monogamy." My eyes were focus in her. My face is serious.

"I believe in compromise and communication. If people want to fuck another one they should tell the other." She was smiling with her own comment. That smart mouth knew not limit.

"Ten! I'm going to be the best ballerina in the whole world."

"Ten! I'm going to have my own company and help children to have food."

"You are going to be the next Bill Gates and a missionary superman, I like that!"

"And you'll be the next Anna Pavlova. You know she's not all skin and bones, right? I don't want to see you anorexic like the teacher."

"Bonus! I love chocolate meaning I could never be skinny and live without it."

"I hate candies! Bonus! My favorite instrument is piano."

"Shame, I love string instrument. You'll have to do something if you want to play my favorite piece: Andante affettuoso et appassionato from the String Quartet No. 1 in A major by Antonin Dvorák."

"From the Czech composer?"

"Mmm the gentleman knows of whom I'm talking, but no, I like history also and he lived in the time of the Österreichisch-Ungarische Monarchie, later one of the territories was called Czechoslovakia and nowadays Czechia and Slovakia; call him bohemian if you want." Her forehead touched mine and I could taste her flavour."

"Ballerina, plays cello and is a walking Wikipedia are you wonder woman too or what?" She couldn't hold her laughter anymore and soon we were lying on our backs, cackling as if there was no tomorrow.

oOo

"Anastasia?"

"Christian? Wow, I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Yeah, same here." Maybe it was my beard and she looks skinnier than the last time I saw her. 25 years it's a lot of time. "How are you? I didn't know you were living here, in New York."

"Oh no, no living. Well, I just came here from Moscow. I'm dancing the role of Nikiya from La Bayadère, the new ballet for this season, just for 5 functions 'cos it's an especial production but they almost have to beg me to come." She keeps turning her face to me, the pavement and then her package in her hands, a big box from Häagen Dazs. _Somethings never change_.

"That's wonderful; you, making your life there and making your dreams come true."

"You don't step behind, Christian. I hear sometimes about your company even there your name is starting to become famous." Her eyes haven't seen mine.

"Well you know the new foreign policy here. We are friendly with the Russians…"

"Ha, one of the reasons I'm here. New York is working really hard to bring dancers from there. They are still trying to make me sign a contract with them but I have to come back home to my _fiancé_."

"You were dying to say it, isn't it?" I wasn't trying to say it in a sharp tone but I could help it.

"What? No, of course not. But is the true; I made my life, Christian… as you did." She's defensive.

"And here I am, waiting for you like a stupid."

"You did?" There is astonishment in her regard and her mouth falls open.

I laugh. "Your face! Obviously no! I can't believe you fall for that."

She's blushing. Damn she is still the most beautiful girl, well woman now, I had ever seen.

And now she smiles, her nervousness is evident and I'm sure I also moving my freacking feet and I have to resist the anxiety to run my hand through my hair or she'll know I'm nervous.

"Yes, I made my life too. My daughter doesn't have my passion for contemporary ballet for she loves the classical, and my wife is not really a fan..."

"Look who is dying now for talk about the family." And she is rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you have a daughter, you never want a child. But is O.K. we are just two strangers now, with different lives. We just shared some time together when children…"

"Not even you can believe that lie, Anastasia. We were seahorses. Right now I can see you are nervous and insecure about what to do or say to me."

"It's seems like a time from another time, Christian. I am another person. My friends and my _fiancé_ don't even know we shared a story."

Her eyes are finally seeing me. I'm drowning in that blue. She has always been my sea, and my sky. The only place where I could feel, the only place I was alive, the only place where I was real.

She smiles to me as she always did. "Today is the premiere, will you come?"

"Yes, yes… my daughter asked me ages ago. We'll be there."

"Great! I'll see you then. Maybe I could bring your daughter backstage."

"She'll love you for that." It's my turn to smile."Well, I let you go, before that ice cream melts in the bucket."

"Ice cream for the great day, it helps with the stress but you already know that."

"Yeah, I still know you, Anastasia." There's no 'goodbye' this time.

 _Shit! I can believe I lie to her! / Fuck! How could I lie to him!_

 _What I'm gonna do now?_

oOo

…

"El mundo bajo el brazo" by Leonardo de Lozanne

Voy a empezar diciendo que/ I'll start by saying that  
Ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa/ neither is to blame  
Y es que al final, funcionará/ And in the end, it will work  
Dejemos de flotar en mar de dudas/Let's stop floating in the sea of doubts

…

 **Thanks for reading! I know it's kind of crazy.**

 **If you have time watch the film** **"La vida inmoral de la pareja ideal"…** **you laugh, you cry, and then you believe in love again… it's amazing!**


End file.
